Future's Past
by Daniela Sofi
Summary: READ PREVIEW!“Alice!” Jasper yelled as he shook me. Even though the vision was over I sat there frozen. I hadn’t known anything from my past so seeing me as a human shocked me.
1. Preview

**Cullens belong to Stephenie Meyer, i own nothing. **

**A Cupcake Leaugue Production**

* * *

Preveiw

I was so excited for my new life with Bella and Renesmee, the newest members of our family.

I wondered how Edward felt about being a new father and a husband, I opened my mouth to ask him but he read my mind and answered for me "A pleasure Alice" I rolled my eyes and continued bouncing up and down in my seat.

I had been doing this for hours after everyone had left. Our encounter with the Volturi had been the most frightening experience of my entire lifetime. My dead heart would break if we lost Renesmee, our family's little miracle.

I was so happy for Edward, Bella, and Rosalie. Rose had always wanted a baby when she held Renesmee I could almost fell happiness coming off from her. I knew Jasper could.

This called for a celebration. "Oh, please no Alice" Edward pleaded. "Oh, no what?" Bella asked as she strolled into the room with Renesmee at her side. "Party pooper over here doesn't want to celebrate" I replied quickly. Before any of them could answer Renesmee cheered "Yay! A party!"

"Ha-ha" I gloated to Edward and Bells as I shimmied my shoulders to the beat. "I'm going to get some champagne" I said running toward the garage to my beautiful Porsche. "Ali-" I heard someone yell but I was already speeding down the driveway making my way toward the grocery store.

* * *

"To the future!" Esme chimed as the cap of the bottle flew out of room leaving behind the loud, echoing 'pop' sound. "To the future!" everyone else joined. Suddenly, Emmett grabbed the bottle the bottle from my hands and smashed it on the small island that centered the kitchen. The room went silent.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist as she commanded Emmett to clean up the mess. We all laughed our way out of the room leaving behind Emmett to clean up the shattered glass alone.

I felt Jasper take my hand and spin me around like a ballerina, our bodies faced each other and he planted his lips on mine. My tongue danced in his mouth while his arm slowly made its way up my shirt.

I smiled under out make-out session remembering that we were still in a room filled with people. "Jazz" I managed to say. Our lips parted "Yes, my dear" he answered in the sweet southern accent I adore. He bent down and kissed my hand, up my arm, and whispered in my ear "Shall we continue this little pow-wow upstairs?" "Why yes we should brave solider" I purred.

He swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Maybe we should all go bowling tonight!" I heard Carlisle propose as an excuse to get out of the house "Good idea dear." Esme encouraged "Everyone in the car, you too Emmett!" "What about Ali and Jazz?" Renesmee asked.

Oh, no. I froze.

Rosalie stepped in "It's there turn to clean up the house angel" Whew, nice save Rose. I stopped eavesdropping on everyone and focused my attention on Jasper. He returned his lips to mine as soon as he shut the door.

I locked my arms around his neck and he found his way up my shirt, again. I feel backward on the bed and ripped off his purple button down shirt to reveal his muscular, white chest, he slip it off without our lips separating.

Then something happened. Not in the sex, but in a vision. I stopped. I latterly just stopped moving, during sex!

Jasper noticed and stopped abruptly "What is it Alice?" he asked. I didn't answer. I was so focused on the vision I had.

It was little girl with long dark brown hair wearing a cute pink dress, first I thought Is was Bella but then a woman that looked nothing like Renee came into the picture and said "Come on sweetie. Mommy needs to go to the store." Then I realized that it wasn't Bella, it was me.

**_Randomly thought of this idea for a story. LOL! I thought maybe we should uncover Alice's past. No? I say yes...or si! haha! PWEASE!! reveiw! just saying one word would make me bouce off the walls like i won the friken lottery. _**


	2. Chapter 1

**READ READ READ: From the preview Alice is the woman who spoke the one who wants to got the store.**

**i know its kinda confusing! **

**sry if your confused you'll start to understand later in the story. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Stephenie Meyer owns! I'm just totally jelaous!**

**A Cupcake League Production., (:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alice!" Jasper yelled as he shook me. Even though the vision was over I sat there frozen. I hadn't known anything from my past so seeing me as a human shocked me.

"Alice!!" Jasper screamed. I snapped out of it not wanting to scare him then I noticed what we were wearing: Jasper was shirtless with his black pants unbuttoned and his hair was (sexily) tangled, all I was wearing was my pencil black skirt & and white lace bra with the left strap hanging helplessly from my shoulder.

That was just like me notice what people were wearing during a crisis situation. "Jasper" I managed to choke out.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead "Alice!" he sang "I'm so glad you're alright! What did you see?" As much I wanted to keep the vision to myself I had to tell him. For two reasons, one: It would break my heart to lie to him, two: He would feel the guilt coming off of me.

But I didn't know how to explain my vision so I spat out the first word that came to mind "Me" "What?" he said, then he started to worry "What is going to happen to you Alice?! What ever it is I'll protect you! I won-" he started as he jumped up off of the bed.

I set my hand on his arm and settled him back down on the bed. "Jasper, nothing is going to happen to me" I said calmly. He faced me and put his hands on my shoulders "Then what did you see?" "Me" I gulped "As a human mother"

He laughed. Laughed! I started fuming inside, how could he laugh!?

"Calm down Alice" he said "I know that was inappropriate, but seriously" I jumped off the bed shouting "I am serious!" "I told you what I saw, so why don't you believe me!" I yelled pulling up my bra strap.

"Please, calm down" he urged. "No! You didn't answer my question Jasper Hale! Why don't you believe me?!!" I screamed. He was calm but I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Alice, dear, I might have just been Bella" he put my shoulder but I shook it off "I know what I saw and what I saw was me!" I shouted sternly. "Ok" Jasper sighed "Tell me about your vision" I grinned.

That was the Jasper I knew: sweet and sincere. I told him about my vision and he nodded in understanding, buy I knew he was just as confused as I was. "We _need_to call Carlisle" jasper said as he reached for the phone.

"Wait" I said reaching for his hand "I don't think we are finish here" he laughed as I planted my lips to his, but I that vision was still gnawing at the back of my mind.

**_Hoped you liked it! Poor Alice so confused in the middle of sex....._**

**_REVEIW!_**


	3. My Love

"Are you positive-you are what you saw?" Carlisle asked.

I took a big gulp "Yes" I sat upright in the dinning room chair, legs crossed, hands placed firmly on my lap. Everyone was staring at me. I normally loved attention, I craved it actually. But this was different. Something was not right. I see the future not the past!

After the sex Jasper and I waited down stairs in the dinning room, I've felt sick ever since. "Alice, or you ok?" Bella ask. I was ok I was ecstatic, because I had another vision.

_Vision--_

_(Alice's Thoughts in the past)_

"_Jack, look at her." I spoke. There I was sitting in the hospital with my baby girl in my arms and my future husband on my right. "She has your eyes, Alice" Jack awed. "She has your dimples" I giggled "I can't believe were parents" "Yeah." Jack sighed "What's wrong hon?" I asked. "It's just—I can't believe it either dear" I smiled. He always had the worst excuses, but I'd let this one slip. Then it hit me "Oh, Jack! What should we name her!?" I asked "Um.." He mumbled "Farrah" I say "Farrah what?" Jack asks. "I want her name to be Farrah, Jack" I say "Perfect" He picks up Farrah and anouces "From this day forward you will be know as Farrah Alexis McCliff" Farrah Alexis McCliff, my little girl._

I saw everyone scattered in front of me I know there are all asking e questions from the movement o their mouths, but I can't here them. My eyes are locked with Edward's and he looks appalled, as am I. I look at Jasper.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked. "Me and a man" His pale white skin looked paler and everyone's jaw dropped. "and my baby" "You mean _a _baby, Alice" corrected Esme. "No, I mean what I say. Most times. And I said _my _baby" I said.

"With another man?" Jasper asked.

I turned to him and saw his eyes. "Yes" I said. He stood there frozen then ran out of the room. "Oh, dear" Esme said "I'll get him" Rosalie offered. "No, I need to talk to him" I stood. He was in the kitchen punching his hand into the wall- witch made a HUDGE hole- Esme wouldn't be happy.

"Jasper?" I asked "What!" he snorted still keeping his back to me.

"We need to talk" I said. He turned "Theirs is nothing to talk about, Alice. You were with another man and you had a baby together!" he screamed. "Jasper, that was my human life!" I said "I already know what you were thinking. You want to look for your daughter and what If you find your husband! Are you going to leave me for him and turn them into what we've all become!?"

I stood there with my mouth open.

He turned back around.

"Jasper, I love I would never do that to you" I saw his back go up and down.

"Please calm down" I said calmly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Then I felt my self fly and I heard glass breaking. I looked up and realized my Jasper had thrown me across the kitchen, past the dinning room and through a window. Jasper appeared in front of me snarling.

He was going to kill me.


	4. Kiss and Make up

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these awesome charaters. **

**A Cupcake Laegue Story thingy, (:**

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

I heard the growls in his chest and the tearing of my _new_ white, silk blouse.

I pushed him off and he landed face first into the rose bush.

Looking into the range into his eyes frightened me, I would never leave him for anyone.

Besides, my old husband must be in his eighties, older even, so even if I wanted to find my daughter I would be looking at my grandkids too, maybe.

"Jasper..." I stepped toward him; he tried to lunged toward me but was stopped by Emmett's hard chest, "Wow, Jazz" he said "Chill." Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie tried to calm him down as Carlisle, Esme, and Bella tried to drag me away from the premises.

"Are you ok, love?" Esme's concerning voice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Why don't you come with Bella, Renesmee, and me to the mall?" She suggested.

Tempting. Oh, so very tempting.

"No thank you." I said my eyes never leaving Jasper.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" She asked.

"ALICE!" Nessie cried.

I broke my staring at Jasper and turned into a hug with Renesmee. I felt so safe with her. She's was like my little sister.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart I'm fine." I said.

"Come to the mall with me, mommy, and Esme"

Tempting, again. Ugh.

"No, I don't think I'm going to, but you go ahead I'll be okay."

She looked at Bella and I gave her a quick nod and walked over to the shattered window. Stepping on the glass I got eerie feeling from when I was lunged at the window. After hearing Esme, Bella, and Nessie pull out of the drive way I walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper breathe in" Rosalie commanded.

"Alice maybe its best you not go near him" Carlisle suggested.

I pushed him aside my eyes still locked with Jaspers.

Edward got in the way.

"Alice," he said.

"Edward," I shot.

"I don.."

"Edward, he is my husband and I don't care if he just threw me out a window. I still love him, and unless you want _me_ to throw you across the yard, move."

He staid in the same position for about five more seconds and moved out of the way; Rosalie didn't even bother stopping me, she just slide to the side exposing Jasper to me.

I tilted his head up to me and kissed him so patiently even the people he hates must have felt pleasure.

Our lips separated and I whispered in his ear, "Even if you had killed me, nothing could replaced the love I feel for you"

He stood up and cupped his hands around my cheeks and cried "I don't deserve you."

I perked up and my tip toes and said, "But I deserve you." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck and ruffling my fingers through his curly blonde hair.

"I love you" he spoke in that adorable southern accent.

"I love you too" I said.

"Lets find her" Jasper jumped.

"Find who?" I asked.

"Your daughter.."

"Farrah" Edward finished.

Jasper snapped, "Yeah her!"

"No, Jasper." I said.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Alice"

"Jasper."

"I have to make the up to, dear" He said.

"But if it wasn't for that stupid vision I had, he wouldn't even be in this situation. Besides, I want to focus on you, baby" I purred.

"If you wont help me I'll get Bella to help me!"

"Please no"

"Alice, I know you_ want_ to find her, and I need to find her _for _you."

He was right, but I couldn't put him through that. What if I got too attached to her. And didn't want to let go.

"No, Jasper, no" I finally said

"Alice, why are you being so difficult!" he screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIND HER. WHY CANT YOU CAUSE LIVE WITH THAT!" I yelled as I stormed into the house.

When reached my room I had yet another vision.

**Vision (Future)**

"_Jasper you are the best husband ever!" I squealed. _

"_I knew you wanted to know about her" Jasper laughed. _

"_Damn, Alice. You and that that Jack kid make one sexy looking kid" Emmett teased. _

_WHACK! "Emmett McCarthy Cullen! I am the only woman you should be checking out. She is like in her forties" Rosalie yelled._

"_Your almost in your hundreds babe" _

"_Ugh!" Rose stormed upstairs bitching about Emmett; sooner or later Emmett would charm her and then everything would be in some sort of peace again. _

"_She is beautiful, Alice." Esme cooed._

"_Awe" Bella sighed hugging Renesmee._

**End of Vision.**

* * *

**Did you like it? Too much too little? I _need_ too know these things ppl! I BEG YOU REVEIW!!!! PWEASE! **


End file.
